


Shameless

by Quartise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is shameless, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lots of touching because I live for it, M/M, Making Out, Ten is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartise/pseuds/Quartise
Summary: ‘Fuck’, Ten hisses out as his back hits the wall.-Where Doyoung presses Ten against a wall and things get a little heated.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my second fic!
> 
> This is pure, self-indulgent making out with a lot of spice, I hope you enjoy!

‘Fuck’, Ten hisses out as his back hits the wall.

Doyoung’s tongue is everywhere. Playing with his lips eagerly, licking into his mouth like there’s no tomorrow, exploring the wet cavern with high interest. Sweeping his tongue over his teeth, which is, if Ten’s thinking clearly about this, not very sexy, but good thing that Ten isn’t thinking at all right now.

The other male lets out a low groan when his hands fiddle with the hem of Ten’s shirt, sneaking them under the thin fabric, fingers pressing onto soft skin, the longing clear in the not so slight pressure.

Ten knows he’s attractive, and to give Doyoung even more, he tenses his stomach and relaxes it again, letting the other feel the muscles underneath the skin. He doesn’t have abs, nor does he want them. He’s a dancer. Being delicate but firm is his speciality.

The cold fingers on hot skin make him shudder, Doyoung taking it as a sign of appreciation for what he’s doing, because now his hands move up to brush over Ten’s nipples with a smooth motion, making him whimper into Doyoung’s mouth.

All the while Ten’s arms had been around Doyoung’s neck, his fingers having a tight grip on the rather short hair, pulling on loose strands whenever he felt like it, but when Doyoung started touching him under his shirt without a single hint of shame, he lets his hands slide down Doyoung’s neck, not without scraping it slightly with his fingernails of course, over his prominent collarbones down his firm stomach.

Finally his fingers reach their destination, crooking themselves around Doyoung’s belt loops, pulling him nearer by his hip, pressing them even closer together. Their kissing is already very sloppy, open mouthed and involving a tad too much tongue, but Ten loves it, no, he’s honestly getting _so turned on by it._

__Just moments ago (or ten minutes ago? Twenty? He lost track of time) they were just standing in the small entrance inside Ten’s & Johnny’s shared apartment, and now the non-existent distance between them makes it hard to distinguish where one begins and the other ends._ _

__They’ve always had a weird relationship, relentlessly throwing insults at each other but ready to listen to the other’s complaints anytime, even catching a bullet if the situation would arise. There had always been a lot of tension between them and Ten cannot deny that he thought about Doyoung messing him up before, but wow, this feels much better than he could’ve ever imagined._ _

__Doyoung groans again when Ten instinctively bucks his hips up as Doyoung regains control over the kiss by dominating Ten’s mouth again, putting more thought into his movements, licking into his mouth and teasing his roof. The friction Ten causes for both of them is heavenly, they’re both already more than half-hard and aching for any kind of touch._ _

__Ten’s fingers find their way under Doyoung’s shirt as well, only his thumbs remaining on the front, caressing Do’s hip bones, the remaining fingers digging into the soft flesh of his back, pressing demandly, squeezing._ _

__For some short moments Ten opens his eyes to take in the view, and as expected, it doesn’t disappoint in the least: Doyoung with his beautiful black hair, strands falling into his face and some sticking out in funny directions (thanks to the pulling and gripping before), a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Call Ten nasty all you like, but the urge to lick away the sweat is so tempting._ _

__He has his eyes closed and looks slightly tensed, his cheeks having a permanent, pink flush covering them, the rosy colour sitting deep. Doyoung never looked cuter._ _

__If Ten wanted to, he could count every pretty eyelash the male in front of him possesses, but he is currently too busy keeping his eyes open because Doyoung’s demanding tongue is sending him places and he just wants to close his eyes again and enj-_ _

__‘Why are you staring at me like a creep?’, Doyoung asks him after breaking the kiss abruptly, taking a strong inhale, Ten copying the motion. His cheeks and ears flare up with a red shade._ _

__‘I wasn’t staring at you! I just opened my eyes for a second when you did too’, Ten replies, trying to spit out the words but they just tumble out of his mouth on wobbly legs._ _

__Both their breaths are heavy, the sounds of intakes and outtakes filling the room. Just when Ten is about to request continuing where they left off, suddenly getting a bit unsure about whether Doyoung even wants this or maybe even regrets it, Doyoung’s lips are on his neck, and his left leg is suddenly between both of his._ _

__Ten didn’t think they could be closer than they were before but here Doyoung is, proving him completely wrong, pushing his leg slightly up, making Ten whimper once again. Shameless, Doyoung is so shameless, and Ten would lie if he said he isn’t revelling in it._ _

__Moving his lips up to Ten’s jawline, the latter nearly trembling because of the sensations, Doyoung lightly sucks on a patch of skin before moving onto the next._ _

__‘You smell better than I thought you would’, Doyoung whispers against his neck, sending shivers down Ten’s spine._ _

__‘Why would you think I don’t smell good?’ Ten retorts, eyes half-lidded._ _

__‘Because I knew I couldn’t handle it if you’re smelling this good.’_ _

__Doyoung speaks against his neck, the wet patches all around his throat and jawline feeling ice cold under his breath._ _

__Doyoung moves down to Ten’s collarbones, the latter wearing a slightly loose shirt, and to gain more access Doyoung takes the hem of the shirt between his teeth and yanks it more to the side, starting to bite and suck on the newly exposed skin._ _

__Ten hisses at that and throws his head back, hitting the wall in the process, but not minding at all because he has Doyoung’s mouth above his collarbone and his leg between his own._ _

__His fingers are still on Doyoung’s hip, but with every suckle Ten’s self control goes down and down and down, until he shoves both his hands further under Doyoung’s shirt, sliding them up his back, feeling all the muscles hiding under his skin, until he’s up at his shoulder blades, pressing his hands flat to his back and Doyoung closer._ _

__After Ten settled for Doyoung’s shoulders, said man decides that it is time to change the location of his own, who are still loosely holding onto Ten’s waist, to a region more South. He lets his hands slide over Ten’s hips to his back, and goes farther down until he reaches his ass, putting his hands into Ten’s back pockets, spreading his fingers and then squeezing tightly, feeling Ten up through the fabric._ _

__‘Shameless’, Ten mumbles to himself in a slightly annoyed tone, and Doyoung catches on, raising a brow at the shorter male._ _

__‘What did you say? I couldn’t quite make it out’, Doyoung teases, taking a small patch of skin between his teeth while simultaneously squeezing his ass again, causing Ten to inhale sharply and slightly dig his nails into Doyoung’s back._ _

__‘That you’re a shameless bastard without manners’, Ten spits out, but to his disheartenment, it doesn’t sound harsh in the slightest, even in his own ears it sounds weak._ _

__Doyoung moves his head up until his mouth is directly beside Ten’s ear._ _

__‘You don’t like it?’ and Ten can hear the smirk in Doyoung’s voice, God how he wants to punch that guy._ _

__‘Never said that. Now continue or leave it, we don’t have time for all this talking.’_ _

__‘Liar. Johnny doesn’t come home for another hour or so. But if you want me to continue so bad’, he says, sucking on the skin right behind his ear, ‘I will do just that.’_ _

__With that he moves his hands out of Ten’s pockets, much to Ten’s dissatisfaction at the lack of touch and warmth, but they are back in no time, sliding over Ten’s ass down the backs of his thighs, gripping the insides, and then continuing this cycle of sliding and gripping._ _

__Ten feels like he’s slowly losing his mind, Doyoung’s hands just feel so good, and he wants more, wants said man to touch his skin, to press even closer, to never let his mouth leave his skin again._ _

__All the while Ten’s arms had remained on Doyoung’s shoulder blades, gripping and scraping, but he wants Doyoung closer, so much closer, so he slides one hand from the other’s back to his front, holding him by his shoulder and pushing him away a bit._ _

__Before the annoyed grunt can leave Doyoung’s mouth fully, it’s covered with Ten’s lips, slowly opening wider and wider, Doyoung imitating the motion even though he does not yet know what Ten is planning. Suddenly said man stops opening his mouth but doesn’t do anything else for some moments, so they stay still, with their mouths gaping and their lips locked tight, just breathing. Ten is waiting for Doyoung to break._ _

_And he does._

__His patience running thin after some seconds, he closes his mouth and Ten reciprocates, giving into the kiss. Their mouths are opening and closing, slow, so slow, but gaining in speed, the movements going from nearly hesitant to filled to the brim with longing._ _

__What really does it for Ten are slow, sensual starts, and Doyoung, having regained his usual flirty composure again, has started to slide his hands down Ten’s thighs again, and he feels like imploding any second._ _

__While retracting his hand from Doyoung’s firm shoulder, he grazes the other’s abdomen, relishing in the heavy breath he sucks in in response. With his now free hand he cups one of Doyoung’s, just to stop it in its movement and place it directly under his ass, squeezing. Doyoung gets the hint and puts more pressure on it, and in less than a second Ten has his leg hooked around Doyoung’s waist, their kissing getting just a slight bit sloppier, a slight bit more frantic._ _

__Doyoung is leaning on him as they continue their make-out session, chest to chest, Doyoung’s other hand now being occupied with holding Ten’s hip and pressing him against the wall._ _

__They instinctively move to get some friction, which ends up in them grinding on each other like high schoolers, Doyoung’s grip on Ten’s thigh tightening with each grind and Ten keeping upcoming moans from escaping his mouth, or better said, Doyoung swallows them for him._ _

Ten is digging his nails into the other’s shoulder again but it’s suddenly not enough anymore, their wet tongues sliding against each other has his whole body begging for more, everything he wants is to _touch and be touched._

__So without further care he pulls his hands out again and grips tightly onto the hem of the shirt while breaking the kiss by throwing his head to the side, pulling the shirt over Doyoung’s head, discarding it somewhere behind him, revealing his bare chest._ _

__It’s not like Ten has never seen Doyoung shirtless, in fact he did many times, it’s just a given with your roommate’s best friend, but right now it feels like he never saw him without a shirt on before. The wind is knocked out of his lungs and all his nerve ends scream at him to touch the other._ _

__‘Are you enjoying yourself?’, Doyoung asks with a sly smile plastered on his face, he doesn’t look as convincing as usual though because his facade has cracks, his eyes are darting from Ten’s eyes to his swollen lips to his slightly loose shirt and back, and is that a hint of a suppressed lip bite?_ _

__‘Not as much as you are, that’s for sure. I don’t think anyone has ever begged me to remove my shirt with their eyes alone’ he counters, and while there is still a smile playing at the corners of his lips he pulls his own shirt over his head, throwing it in the vague direction of the other one._ _

__This time it’s Doyoung’s turn to utter an irritated ‘Fuck’ under his breath, taking in the view in front him, shamelessly letting his free hand roam the other’s abdomen, up to his chest and even further to his throat, stopping right above the sternum, putting a slight amount on pressure on the skin there, making Ten meet the cold surface behind him again._ _

__Ten wants to throw another sassy remark at the other, but he doesn’t get the chance, his mouth suddenly busy with slightly bitten lips again, moving frantically, longingly, wantingly._ _

__Their tongues are fighting a battle, a battle for dominance, a battle just for the sake of it, and the feeling is foreign and familiar to Ten, as if they had done this a hundred times before, but it must be the feeling he gets, as if they were bickering, as always._ _

__He wants Doyoung to be just so much closer to him but touching and being this close don’t work well, so for now Ten is settling for letting his hands roam the other’s body, appreciating every inch of skin he gets to touch, caressing his perfectly sculpted collarbones and his prodding shoulders, his firm chest muscles and that incredible stomach._ _

__They pick up their pace from before, grinding against each other in a steady rhythm while sloppily kissing, and just when Doyoung slid his hand under Ten’s tight jeans to make direct skin contact with his ass, making Ten yelp, they hear the sound of keys._ _

__Both freeze at the sound, Ten hastily searching for the clock, and holy hell has really so much time passed-_ _

__‘Johnny sure is early’, Doyoung grunts, contemplating for a second more when they hear the key turning in the lock._ _

__Ten leaps forward and collects both their shirts in one swift motion, taking Doyoung’s hand in the other and drags him to his and Johnny’s shared bedroom. Lucky for them, the door was more or less just beside them, so Ten hurriedly opens and closes it as quietly as possible, and not even a second later they hear the lock clicking and the muffled sound of the apartment door opening._ _

__Johnny is humming a tune to himself, which gives Ten the chance he’s been waiting for: locking the door. He & Johnny agreed on installing it, just in case they were robbed in the middle of the night and need to hide. Now it comes in very handy._ _

The second the loud _click_ fills the room, he feels hands roaming his front from behind, Doyoung pressing against his back. Ten wants to protest and say that they are literally not even a meter away from his bed but he can’t utter anything because having Doyoung’s bare chest against his back feels even better than he can comprehend, so he settles for soft inhales and exhales. Soft only until Doyoung has the sublime idea to circle his nipples, and Ten has to bite his tongue at the first contact from whining out loud. 

__He can feel Doyoung’s quiet chuckling, and when he pinches one of his nipples it’s just too much for Ten, and before he can stop it a moan is slipping from his lips, making both of them halt. Johnny is still humming outside the door, probably making himself something to eat. A nearly inaudible sigh of relief comes out of Ten’s mouth, and when Doyoung’s hands start moving again, he takes the right one in his hand and presses it against his chest, slowly dragging it lower until it reaches the hem of his jeans, and Doyoung being bold as he is spreads his fingers to touch Ten’s crotch, which results in a suppressed moan and him letting the shirts fall to the ground by accident._ _

__He doesn’t want Doyoung to stop touching him now that he finally is, and Doyoung has no intent of doing so either, starting to ever so slowly palm Ten through the fabric, which results in swallowed whimpers by the latter. They stay like this for some time, Doyoung breathing on Ten’s neck and pressing his own hardness against Ten’s behind while palming said man through his jeans, biting down on Ten’s shoulder from time to time just for the fun of it._ _

But Ten is slowly getting fed up, he wants Doyoung to _really_ touch him, and he wants to touch the other as well, and being in this position makes him unable to do that. 

__His mind hazy with lust, he doesn’t need to muster up much courage to turn around and push Doyoung in the direction of his own bed until said man falls onto it backwards. He motions Doyoung to adjust in this position and before the other could even blink, Ten is sitting on his lap, legs on either side of Doyoung’s hips, getting comfortable._ _

__Both of his arms settle for his shoulders and he chooses to lock his fingers in the other’s soft hair, pulling at it slightly, making Doyoung tilt his head. He moves unbelievably closer, their chests (and crotches) touching, as he locks their lips once again. Doyoung is eager and kisses rather hastily, his hands on Ten’s hips moving them on his own, and Ten can’t even be mad because all he wants to do right now is ride Doyoung until he doesn’t know who he is any longer._ _

__But Johnny is just next to them and he doesn’t have any patience for proper preparation right now, also, Ten might get called a slut but in reality he doesn’t like fucking on the first date._ _

Their open mouthed kissing is in rhythm with their grinding, and suddenly Ten’s longing amplifies and he needs Doyoung to touch him _right now._

__Once again he breaks the kiss and Doyoung is so thrown off and out of his haze that he stops moving Ten’s hips as well, looking up at him with clouded, dark eyes._ _

__‘Would you mind… Touching me’ He takes one of Doyoung’s hands in his own and slowly drags it down to his clothed crotch, slightly going up again to curl his own fingers over his belt buckle, ‘Here?’_ _

__Ten tries his best puppy eyes and puts on a slight show, and the effect it has on Doyoung makes Ten feel triumphant._ _

__Doyoung doesn’t answer verbally, but he does physically by undoing Ten’s belt and unzipping his jeans, letting his hand palm Ten’s hardness through his briefs. He looks up, once, to look Ten in the eyes, the question ‘Is this okay?’ evident on his face, and Ten nods, putting his hand on top of the other’s, guiding it to his waistband and Doyoung has his hand under it in no time._ _

__Ten can’t help gasping out loud at the sudden skinship, and when Doyoung’s hand starts moving, he feels like floating, the pleasure of badly angled strokes wanting to take over him._ _

__Doyoung has other plans though, stopping what he’s doing and motioning for Ten to get up. Hesitantly and with a pout the latter gets up, only for Doyoung to rip down his pants and underwear in one motion, Ten stepping out of them._ _

__The taller is already unbuckling his own belt when Ten kneels down to put his hands on top of the other’s, carefully putting them away. He takes the zipper between his teeth and unzips Doyoung’s trousers, the latter having both hands in Ten’s hair, gripping._ _

__Ten decides that he needs to tease Doyoung a little more, so he mouths him through the fabric of his briefs, sending a jolt down the other’s spine, hands clutching tightly._ _

__He’s not in the mood for a blowjob though, so all he does is taking the waistband of the briefs into his mouth and dragging them over Doyoung’s length down, the man’s hard-on grazing his cheek in the process, making Doyoung whine out loud._ _

__He gets up and not even a second later Doyoung has discarded his trousers and underwear as well, letting himself flop onto the bed again, but this time moving back until his back hits the wall._ _

Ten gets the hint and goes after him, but it goes without a question that he _crawls_ over the bed, making Doyoung’s eyes widen for a second before they narrow down again, fixating on Ten’s hips and his length. 

__Content with the effect he has on Doyoung, he moves to seat himself on Doyoung’s lap again, their lengths touching, sending little waves of pleasure and relief through his body already._ _

__Propping himself up on the wall he steadies himself on Doyoung’s lap, spreading his legs a hint wider just for show, making Doyoung bite his bottom lip in anticipation. They start grinding against each other instinctively again, both way too turned on by now to really think clearly._ _

__It’s good, it’s so good, but it’s not enough. Doyoung seems to feel the same, because he lowers one hand from Ten’s hip to his cock, taking it in his hand and giving it a tight squeeze and just a few slow strokes, precum already dripping. He loosens his grip on Ten’s length again to smear the milky liquid over the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his finger._ _

__Even if Doyoung was acting rather shamelessly this entire time, his touches are gentle and Ten knows he would never dare overstep boundaries._ _

Ten’s hips bucked up all by themselves when Doyoung was stroking him, but now that he isn’t anymore he needs it back, he needs something, _anything_ , to get him out of his misery, so he takes one of his hands off the wall, licks over his own palm seductively while making sure Doyoung is watching, and then lowers it to Doyoung’s length, encompassing it. 

__He strokes him tightly, coaxing needy sounds out of Doyoung, and just when Ten thought of switching tactics Doyoung raises his hand from before, his thumb on Ten’s lips and he latter immediately knows what he’s up to._ _

__Licking over his own lips and the tip of Doyoung’s thumb, he opens his mouth slightly, Doyoung taking the opportunity to move his finger a bit forward, letting it caress Ten’s bottom lip before putting the whole tip in his mouth, Ten sensually curling his tongue around the finger and then his lips, licking off his own precum._ _

__He continues to keep his tongue movements in rhythm with his strokes, and Doyoung’s mouth is slightly parted, breathing heavily, his eyes only watching Ten’s mouth._ _

__They’re both very tense right now and Ten’s hips buck up every single time his own hand grazes his length, so Doyoung takes Ten in his hand again, stroking him in rhythm as well, unconsciously moving the finger in Ten’s mouth slighty in and out, making Ten even more turned on, which he didn’t know was even possible at this point._ _

__Without realizing it, they’re both already close, Ten quietly moaning, not wanting to hold back but also not wanting to make too big of a fuss since Johnny is just next door, and Doyoung doing the same, quiet whimpers leaving his mouth, and when he moans, it only fuels Ten, making his fist clench even more, coaxing another beautiful moan out of Doyoung._ _

__Soon their movements become pretty frantic, fast, and arhythmic, Ten being the first one to come, the pressure having built up all this time so he can’t help it, Doyoung trying to stroke him through it but failing miserably because seeing Ten come set himself off, so now they’re both trying to stroke each other through, kind of succeeding and kind of failing at the same time._ _

__Their breathing is ragged and hips are jerking, too many sensations flooding the both of them until it’s over, both getting hypersensitive and slowly coming to a stop._ _

__Doyoung’s hand goes to cup Ten’s cheek (both forgot at some point that Doyoung’s thumb is halfway inside Ten’s mouth) and he leans into the touch, closing his eyes in satisfaction and exhaustion._ _

__They’re borth dirty to no end, cum all over their stomachs, but all Ten wants to do is curl up in his blankets and doze off. Maybe with Doyoung’s arm around his waist. Maybe._ _

__So he lets himself fall off Doyoung’s lap and onto his bed, lying on his back and now staring up at Doyoung soft eyes, them having a glint that wasn’t there before._ _

__‘You look fucked out’, Doyoung comments with a sly smile, but Ten was already preparing for this._ _

__‘Well, I do know who made me look that way’, he replies, sending a confident smile in Doyoung’s direction, one eye closed._ _

__The response is an amused huff paired with a smirk, but Ten also sees the light blush creeping over Doyoung’s ears._ _

__‘Let’s clean ourselves up and greet Johnny, or he’ll be wondering what we’re doing in here so long.’_ _

__‘Alright, alright’, Ten groans as he gets up, pretending he’s too exhausted to get up, extending one hand and Doyoung taking it with an annoyed sigh, heaving the smaller up._ _

__‘You’re annoying, I hope you know that.’_ _

__‘Every living breathing second of my life, don’t worry’, Ten replies with a smile dancing on his face while handing Doyoung some tissues. Just as he wants to start cleaning himself up, Ten halts his hand._ _

__‘You really think I’m going to let this chance of touching your chest again slide like that? No way’, and with that Ten slowly starts cleaning up a slightly bewildered Doyoung, and when he’s finished, it’s Doyoungs turn to clean him up, and a little, stupid part of Ten’s mind feels oddly at comfort._ _

__They throw the tissues in the trash and gather their clothes, putting them on without much hurry but not languidly either, and when they’re finished, they fix each other’s hair since there is no mirror in the room. Again, an odd sense of comfort floods Ten, and he can’t help beaming at Doyoung, who reciprocates with a gummy smile._ _

__Ten tiptoes for a short second and pecks Doyoung on the cheek, and because he can’t resist, he pecks him on his lips as well._ _

__‘Let’s go.’_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it, thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments make me feel all fuzzy inside >.<
> 
> Hit me up to talk to me about anything!
> 
> Twitter: @jenoberries  
> cc: oO0quartiseO0o


End file.
